This invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing a risk of human incontinence while moving between a standing position and a seated position, especially following childbirth or an operative procedure. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of using a generally annular cushion, referred to in the art as a "donut," for reducing incontinence or pain while moving as described above, wherein the cushion is structurally adapted to be accommodated to and held against the posterior portion of the human anatomy. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an annular cushion which is structurally adapted for comfortably contacting the posterior portion of a human by use of fixed or separable handles to permit its use to aid in controlling bladder and bowel functioning while moving between a standing position and a seated position.
A number of situations occur which affect an ability of a human to control incontinence or elimination for various reasons. The elimination of fluid wastes involves the passage of urine from the kidneys through ureters for discharge through the urethra by controlling bladder function so that initiation of urination is voluntary. Similarly, the voluntary control of the excretory function to control defecation and the excretion of fecal matter by controlling anal sphincters is highly desirable to avoid incontinence and subsequent soiling of clothing, social offense, and embarassment. A number of situations occur in which voluntary control of these bodily functions is inhibited. For example, following childbirth, or a hemorrhoid operation, or other lower abdominal treatment or surgery, a post-operative patient may experience difficulty in controlling those functions resulting in incontinence. For this purpose, a number of approaches have been developed in the art, such as adult diapers, and other physical devices which are intended to contain the bodily wastes.
An annularly-shaped device, referred to as a donut, is available in the art and is prescribed for assisting a patient following a hemorrhoid operation. The donut includes a plastic circular or a circularly-shaped device, shaped like an inner tube and having a generally circular cross-section. Such a device may be inflatable. Such a device is intended to be placed upon a seat, or on the seat of a toilet to provide comfort to the patient while eliminating bodily wastes during the period of post-operative recovery from hemorrhoid surgery. Such air cushions are flexible, substantially tubular, and contoured in shape to conform to the toilet seat or commode seat opening. Often, such devices are made of a sheet plastic, suitable for cleaning by laving with an alcohol solution.
The use of such a device normally involves placing the cushion on the seat wherein the post-operative patient moves carefully from a standing position to a seated position. In many instances, such movement is risky in that the exertion of muscle control in such movement may cause an inadvertent relaxation of the muscles controlling either elimination function resulting in "accidents" during such movement. It is a primary objective of this invention, therefore, t provide an improvement on the donut known to the art to assist in avoiding such inadvertent loss of muscular control while moving from the standing to the seated position.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a method of using a generally annular cushion in a way which reduces incontinence or pain while moving from a first standing position to a second seated position.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a method of using a generally annular cushion which has been structurally adapted to be accommodated by handles to the posterior portion of a human, thus to permit exertion for movement while exercising muscular control of the waste elimination functions during such movement.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide such a method which involves the steps of grasping the handle, whether fixed or attached to an annular cushion, to secure the cushion to the buttocks of the patient in a secure manner during movement from the standing to the seated position.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an improved cushion of the type described for reducing the risk of human incontinence by providing an annular cushion structurally adapted for securely contacting a posterior of a human with means for securing the cushion to the human during such movement.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.